


On A Loop

by marveltato



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltato/pseuds/marveltato
Summary: Some songs remains significant. Some songs have the ability to bring back the sensations. But it's impossible for a song to bring back a person.





	On A Loop

**Author's Note:**

> This is angst. You know what happened on the last bits of endgame. So, spoilers!!!!

Before Tony closed his eyes, Steve carried him in his arms. In a low whisper, wishes were answered. Steve sang to him. In a voice no one ever heard, he lulled Tony to a peaceful sleep. A sweet smile was on his face before he rested for good.

Tony's burial was the hardest part for everyone. They lost a father figure, a father, a friend, a leader, and most importantly, a sturdy shoulder to rely on. But not for Steve, not him, no. God forbid it if Steve lost another one today. He never lost Tony, not in his heart, not in this dimension and timeline. Tony will always be where Steve will be.

 _One last mission._ He said to himself. _One more before going home._

He returned the stones to everyone. Ancient One was thankful it was returned and a sad glint in her eyes says it all. Damn these Sorcerer Supremes and their know-it-all ability.

He returned the Tesseract personally to Peggy. He gave her the dance he missed and went on to give back the other stones. Peggy smiled at him on his way out but her sad eyes say something else.

On Vormir, he peacefully gave up the soul stone but sacrifices can't be undone. He carried the soul stone with him instead. He went back without the five stones in hand. He actually came to Ancient One for help. They improvised a container for the soul stone, although it doesn't totally harm the holder, it's still an infinity stone. He held a flip phone on his way back to his original timeline.

He went off of the platform and talked to Sam about passing the mantle of Captain America. He and Bucky were so happy about the news. Bucky smiled at him but the sadness in his eyes was evident. _He really was taking all the stupid with him._

He went home. Home is where Tony is. He sat on the sofa and pulled out Tony's gift to him. A disk that compiled all songs he and Tony danced to after every fight. He placed it on his player, closed all his windows, went to the kitchen to check the back door, and played it as he closed his eyes to reminisce

The first song was _Ella Fitzgerald's Dream A Little Dream Of Me_. He pulled Tony in his arms to dance this. Tony playfully told him he's getting sentimental. He swayed their bodies as they danced to the song. Fighting aliens and the lunatic brother of your teammate was tiring enough that they lazily danced until Tony pulled him for a slow and passionate kiss. They fell into the sofa and slept there until morning and Natasha Romanoff came barging in after Tony failed to answer the question whether he has a shampoo that removes all these icky alien stuff.

It was also the same song he sang to Tony as he fell into the cold embrace of death. He sang it low, only he and Tony could hear. It was full of promises and emotions. He could feel tears trickle from his eyes. He let it play until he fell asleep.

Tony was standing on the counter and he was complaining how unfair these cupboards are, that they make Steve look like a model while he looks like a mother of six kids who're screaming for breakfast as he reached one of the coffee supplies.

He was frozen in place. It felt so real. It felt as if Tony was home once again. As if he was back complaining about evil genetics propaganda every time he would use the top shelf.

"Cap, you might want to help Tony, he'll take years on that."  
"Fuck off Romanoff. This is your coffee too so shut up."

And Nat was back too. Bickering with Tony in the early crack of dawn.

"Steve?"

And Tony was behind the wall again, throwing him a rather hopeful look. He had never seen a light brighter than Tony and his smile. Tony had been selfless for so long. Steve had been empty for days. Tony extended his hand towards him. Open and inviting. For the first time in his century-long life, he was choosing to be with the one he loves. Without further ado, he ran to Tony and embraced him as if he'd be gone again when he loosens his grip.

The disk was playing on a loop and it was playing _Reunited by Peaches and Herb_. Tony and Steve danced to this after they fought about what happened in Sokovia. They felt reunited as their hearts were calm and at peace.

A loud knock in Steve's door was flushed out by the song. It was as if the song was way too loud although it was playing at a low volume that the people outside can't hear it.

The knocks grew louder and louder. There were shouts and pleads. The next song played. Close to You by Frank Sinatra. Tony sang it to him personally after he had a panic attack about falling into the ice.  
At this part, it wasn't Sinatra singing it. Tony's voice flooded the living room.

"Close to you, I will always stay" (Steve! Open the door!)  
"Close to you, though you're far away" (Steve! Oh my god, call somebody!)

"You'll always be near, as though you were here by my side" (Cap! Cap!)  
"No matter where in my dreams, I'll find you there" (A sound of crackling was heard on both sides)

"Close to me, sharing your caress  
Can't you see you're my happiness?"

They found him sitting on his sofa. His arms crossed by his chest and a blanket was draped on him. Bucky came forward first. He touched the cold arms of Steve. He didn't cry as Sam ran and kneeled in front of Steve. Rhodey and Pepper waiting by the doorway but their tears trickled heavily. Bruce held onto Bucky as his knees almost gave out. Stephen held his wrist and checked for his pulse. He stepped back as he felt the cold skin. Bruce finally dropped to his knees and cried.

_Tony's voice was soothing and smooth. Steve just held him close. They swayed as Tony sang while looking at him lovingly. He met his gaze and kissed him slowly, softly yet passionately._

It was the river banks again. Nick looked tough on his facade but the strong grasp on Carol was a piece of evidence how hard it was to lose a son. Bucky was holding Sam as he was crying heavily. To lose a friend and a brother in arms once more was a pain for both of them. Pepper and Rhodey sat silently. Morgan and Peter placed Steve's vibranium shield on the water. Pepper passed them a flip phone, Tony's flip phone that came from Steve. Peter placed it above the flower arrangement and slightly nudged it. It moved against the calm water, making ripples on its voyage. Its dark colour against the soft hue of the water. King T'challa embraced Bucky and Sam as the sun went down. Thor's embrace anchored Bruce even if he himself is on the verge of breaking down. Stephen stared at the horizon where Steve's shield was calmly moving towards a steady wreath of flowers cradling Tony's heart. The shield steadies at the side of the flower wreath. The wind blew and they moved together, perfectly synchronized.

In a place where it can be called home, the song was playing on loop. Playing as two shadows sway along. As two lost wanderers found home far away from pain and suffering, the music was on a loop.

**"Wherever you go, my heart will go too**  
**What can I do?**  
**It only wants to be close to you**

**Wherever you go, my heart will go too**  
**What can I do?**

**If you knew the joy you bring**  
**How my hungry heart would sing**  
**If only we could be close to you"**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I cried too while writing this. I don't know what happened and I wrote it. It is what it is. I tried my best to fix it.


End file.
